You Know Who's Daughter
by Amelia-Rose Young
Summary: A new girl arrives at Hogwarts whom causes a stir especially for Harry Potter, should he be worried about his long term enemy having an insider at school.
1. Setting the scene

**This is a type of prologue, promise the other chapters will be longer xxx**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything to do with Harry Potter.**

* * *

The Light shone over the medieval arches of Hogwarts as this was not an ordinary term for Harry Potter. Like all he would face great challenges especially with a new girl arriving from a long term enemy.

The long blond hair with pink steaks bounced off her back with every step. She wore a white knee length dress with pink sparkles showing off the petite figure. Her golden eyes matched the sun's light. The pink toed kitten heels made it all the way down the hall up to the headmaster's office.

* * *

Talk on the express was louder than usual about the new girl. Everyone shocked about how she even got into the school. Harry was sitting in a compartment with only Ron and Hermione as company.

"What are they talking about out there?" Harry asked curious about it.

"You don't know?" Hermione asked which was soon followed with shake of Harry's head. "There is a new girl starting this term... But she isn't just any girl Harry."

"Who is it Hermione, just tell me."

Ron cut in and said in a quieter than normal tone, "Amelia Riddle, You know who's daughter."

A shocked expression crossed Harry's face. No one knew until a few days ago he even had a daughter let alone think about letting her attend Hogwarts. "I didn't know he had a daughter."

"No, no one did until about a week ago. It made me curious to what she may be like. Her mother used to abuse her so she was taken to live with her father. No one has really ever known about her except for a few Slytherins." Hermione said in a steady tone.

"So really she is just an unfortunate person, isn't she?" Ron said to conclude the conversation.

* * *

The moment of judgement had come. Amelia Young was 17 years of age, starting Hogwarts late but still been put into the same year as Harry, no one knew yet which house she was in. But everyone thought it was the same as her Dad was in.

Everyone had piled into the hall too their tables for their house and only a few that were left was now entering.

The chatter was still continuing about the girl and who she was but all that wouldn't matter as she was about to make her long awaited entrance into the hall. This was the moment; the silence fell in anticipation of the girl wondering through the door.


	2. Draco Malfoy

Disclaimer: I do not own anything to do with Harry Potter

* * *

She stood there in her robes which looked slightly oversized but fitting. Beside her was Luna probably having been assigned to show her around and keep an eye on her. Luna looked fine even friendly with her which surprised everyone. Amelia just looked around with a blank expression but occasionally showing a smile to Luna.

Even more shocking to everyone around Luna led Amelia to the Griffindor Table to sit down with her. The whispers started again talking about how she looked and how she isn't in slytherin house.

"Curious, don't you think." Hermione stated. While continuing the watch the behaviour of the girl throughout the meal she tried to listen in to the convocation between her and Luna who now seemed friendly.

When people were exiting the meal a group of Slytherins made their way towards to Amelia and gather around stopping her from exiting. She turned to Luna and told her to meet her back in the common room.

Grins are wiped across the groups faces almost like an evil welcoming party. Amelia shows a blank face although she feels a little frightful of what to expect inside. A boy came forward and announced himself.

"The names Gerald, welcome Amelia Riddle, My father is a follower of yours and so is most of our parents it would be good if we got to know each other for the future. Did I mention my father has a large amount of money making be perfect partner for the future." He was smirking as if he was enjoying trying to stake claim on Amelia first trying to bring pride to his family.

"Lovely my name is Amelia Riddle as you so rightfully managed to string together under all of that fake personality of yours." She surprisingly stood her ground unlike the innocent girl she looked like when with Luna.

"How dare you speak to me like that, your father should have disciplined you, I guess I will have to instead!" He raised his hand to hit her around the face but someone else intercepted the poser.

To turn everyone's head Draco Malfoy grabbed the wrist of Gerald and flung him back. To then only put his arm around Amelia smiling down at her. This was out of character for him normally he was the one wondering around being prejudice and arrogant. Amelia may be his one weakness.

"Who the hell do you think you are Draco Malfoy?!" Gerald was more than angry that possibly someone had beaten him to Amelia but especially Malfoy, Draco's father had always been ahead of his own and Gerald was always put into place by the family.

"I know not think that I have known Amelia since we were little and she would no way like a person like you and one of such low class." He smirked at the last comment so Amelia hit him softly as if to tell him to stop enjoying it so much.

"I can make my own mind up about people thank you Gerald." Amelia bluntly delivered the last blow to his ego.

By then Draco was leading Amelia off to her common room which to his disappointment was not allowed to go in, in meant that it limited his time with the girl he had liked and had a soft spot for ever since they were little.

Amelia was still oblivious to this thinking he was a childhood best friend. Without him she would have had a tough time growing up with next to nobody to talk to, no one ever understood her and anyone who tried to be friends with her soon backed off when they found out who her father was.

The walk back to the common room was silent as Amelia didn't know what to say, she hadn't told Draco that she was going to attend Hogwarts because when she found out the sorting hat had put her into Griffindor, she was scared he may be ashamed and not talk to her.

Before she knew it they had taken a detour into the grounds and Draco signalled for her to sit down on the bench beside him. It was awkward for a moment within the silence but then he broke the silence by speaking.

"Why didn't you tell me, I was shocked to see you here, I thought we told each other everything ever since we made the promise in my bedroom to tell each other all our worrys."

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to upset you or make you angry, but I am not in Slytherin."

"What's the problem with that, I don't mind and you shouldn't either, did you think I wasn't going to find out!" With that a small tear started trailing down Amelia's cheek, Draco never yelled at her and the new experience wasn't something she liked.

Straight away Draco felt guilt over not having handled the situation better and so he did all he knew how to with Amelia, which was to bring her in for a hug."

"I'm sorry Amelia." The sorrow could be heard in his voice. She just nodded in confirmation.

They thought they were alone but really there was two people watching them. One under the comfort of his invisibility cloak. The other behind a wall listening in and occasionally glancing.


	3. The group project

Disclaimer: I do not own anything to do with Harry Potter

* * *

Next morning meant the first day of classes also meaning it was time for Harry to have an encounter with Amelia Riddle.

"She's a right mouthy one she is." Ron announced

"Ron I don't think that's appropriate, you barely know the girl. Right Harry?"

"Uh yes, sorry I was thinking." Really Harry was thinking about what he had seen last night.

"Sit down, quiet down, welcome to your first term of potions." Snape said in a low blunt tone while closing the blinds and blackening the room. "Seating plan on the desk sit where you are assigned, no swapping so you can gossip with your friends."

On the four seater desks it always went a boy then a girl however due to the odd number on the back desk sat only three. Draco then Amelia, a nice combination but that was turned upside down as on the other side of Amelia was Harry. Everyone couldn't help but take the occasion to gossip about what would happen between them.

Meanwhile on the actual desk the three sat in silence hoping it would be hard work in the class so there would be minimal contact. As always things never worked out the way people wanted and they had to meet up and do a group project. The rest of the 3 hour class was meant to be spent to go off and do the group project in parts of the school which were free to use.

The grounds near the forest were quiet and out of the way with lots of fresh air. It was perfect place where no one would find them but it also made a silence even more awkward.

They all sat down at first putting their books down but then they would actually have to talk to each other about what each of them would do. Amelia surprisingly took charge.

"I will quite happily do the part on identification as it's mainly drawing, I am sure you two can get along long enough in order to go into a dark forest in order to collect the types of plants needed and make the actual mixture."

She giggled to herself when saying this although Harry and Draco were mortified as they couldn't stand each other. Harry and Draco looked at Amelia in a way to beg her not to make them.

"Fine, I'll go with Draco into the forest while Harry does the research so I can draw the plants out later."

"I think it would be better if I went with you instead of Draco, seeming as he has a fear of the forest." Draco grunted when Harry said this but didn't say a word for Amelia's sake.

"Okay then let's go Harry." As they walked away from the base camp area Amelia looked back at Draco wishing that she could have gone with him instead. Draco looked up and they had a brief moment of eye contact.

* * *

When in the forest it was a case of keeping your head down and looking. Amelia heard a slight grunt from Harry. She saw that he had hurt his hand. They hadn't really talked to each other but really she had a kind heart and so walked over to him and smiled.

Amelia took his hand and looked at the cut which was rather deep. She closed her eyes and healed it, a rare power but one which came in handy. Harry just looked at her shocked that she would do this for him.

"Thank you." Is the most Harry could string together without sounded too strange but he was curious and nothing was there to stop him from asking, "Why do that for me?"

There was a long pause but then she answered the nastiest way he could think of, "My father wants you to be in one piece and at his mercy." She didn't mean it at all but she knew having anything to do with Harry would only cause trouble.

"I didn't think you were like that. You seemed like a normal person when with Draco last night." He said this to only trigger a reaction. He never really wanted to be nasty.

"Can you just stay away from me please?" She said this honestly as she didn't want any trouble and being close or friendly with someone her dad wanted to kill.

With this Harry started walking out of the forest and back to where Draco would be. Amelia just sat down for a moment on a log thinking maybe it was a bad idea to come to Hogwarts. So lost in thought she didn't even realise that three men from outside the school were approaching her.

When Draco saw Harry arrive back alone he was more than fuming inside. That second he got himself up in order to go to Amelia but then the noise stopped both Draco and Harry in their steps.

A scream, a deathly scream echoed around the whole area with only one person it could be Draco and Harry started running into the forest trying to find Amelia, but it was wasted efforts. She had already been taken.


	4. The Houslings

Disclaimer: I do not own anything to do with Harry Potter

* * *

Amelia woke up on the hard concrete floor after having been knocked out cold. Her body felt heavier than normal as it now had bruises all over it from having tried to struggle out the males grasp. Before Amelia could really register anything the room had been opened and one of the males that took her grabbed her pulling her through the door and down a large grand manor hallway.

As the end stood the man responsible for this, a proud looking man who showed off everything he had. "Welcome Miss. Riddle, or do you prefer Amelia?" She stayed silent not looking him in the eye.

"Okay then Amelia Riddle, embarrassing my boy, pretty naughty of you isn't it?" Every word sounded patronising towards her.

"Who?" Amelia managed one blunt word.

"Do you know who I am? I am Fredrick Housling, my son is Gerald Housling. Such arrogance in a fragile little girl like you."

Amelia could only stand there, she was outnumbered by too many and if she did try it would end in more trouble than she was already in.

"No one coming for you now hey, No Draco Malfoy, No daddy."

* * *

"Harry Potter I am going to kill you!" Draco yelled at him in the forest with fire in his eyes.

"You should have just stepped in and gone with her yourself then, shouldn't you." Harry yelled back.

Draco sat on the very log Amelia had been on a few moments ago, emotions were filling around his body. Even though he hated him, he was right, he should have gone with Amelia, especially when she looked back at him. He was too busy thinking about the lovely golden eyes too realise what could happen.

* * *

"So Amelia Riddle what is your next great move going to be, being your fathers daughter must have given you an inch of common sense." He snarled at her as if to say he had won.

"Shouldn't I be asking that to you, I am here now so what do you want?" She finally spoke up.

"You'll find out." He then ordered the men to take her to his room.

Cold that's how Amelia felt inside she knew no one was coming for her like Fredrick told her. She wished that she could be back at home or at least in Malfoy manor, as long as it was normal and safe she didn't mind.

In his room Amelia felt tired as dark was falling outside so she got underneath the covers fully clothed of the bed and fell asleep for a few hours.

When she woke it was still dark but she heard noise downstairs. Shouting and rage of Fredrick and his son. She went up to the door and unlocked it with magic thinking this may be a good time to escape. She had to creep down the stairs which they were standing right next to.

The only way it could be done is a quick run. She didn't want to wait so took a deep breath and ran like her life depended on it. They soon saw her running down the hall so Fredrick cast a spell which made her catapult in to the air.

"Dad I want her in good condition." Gerald said

"I know son but she needs to learn things like this and being naughty have consequences." He giggled when saying this but soon grabbed Amelia up. She didn't stop struggling.

Gerald then also helped but he started pulling Amelia's clothes off trying to get to her skin. But they were all interrupted by the coughing of another guest, Lucius Malfoy.

Fredrick got up and stood up while Gerald held Amelia down. "What would you want Lucius?"

"Something that belongs to my son Fredrick." He stated like it was a known fact.

"I think you are mistaken my friend." He was soon shut up by a spell causing death within a minute.

Gerald immediately got off Amelia running to his father. Amelia got up and quickly moved to Lucius but he wasn't the one who cast the spell, no it was her father who only had time for a brief appearance.

Lucius had always treated Amelia like his own especially as she was so close to Draco. They evaporated out to the Malfoy manor.

* * *

Bellatrix Lestrange was standing there as if to welcome home but she didn't say a word. Amelia soon saw Draco standing slightly behind her. She wasted no more time in standing there as she walked up to Draco, she smiled happy to see his face again. He looked at the floor saddened.

"May I have a moment alone?" Draco soon took her arm and guided up into his room which was a long walk through the large manor.

After the door closed they looked at each other for a little while before either one said anything.

"Amelia I am so sorry." Before he could finish Amelia had flung herself into his arms.

"Draco I don't care but this is all I wanted when I was there; I don't like it when you aren't the normal Draco." She tightened her grip on him which made Draco also.

"Okay, but I shouldn't have let you go alone with him when I knew that the forest is not safe."

"What's done is done, may I go for a shower or something?" What Amelia didn't know is that Draco could see a bruise with a cut on it on her back which was almost sure to scar and remind him about his mistake.

"Sure." He said while pulling her top up to make sure the mark was covered, hidden away.


	5. Amelia and Draco what next

Disclaimer: I do not own anything to do with Harry Potter

* * *

Amelia woke up on yet again another cold stone surface. This time all her body felt heavy. She tried to get up many times but failed as she didn't have the strength but she could hear echoing laughter becoming louder as she started to become more aware of the surroundings. Until it went silent as she completely awoke and sat upright.

Her head was throbbing from the sudden head rush upon sitting up. She looked around finding that she was laying on a table. It was in a cave which was cold and all that could be heard was the drips of water.

Looking down she saw the snake that belonged to her father slithering along the floor. It was her only lead so she got up and followed him down the other paths through the maze. The snake then stopped and circled then she lifted her head to see the father who wanted to kills her.

"Where are we?" she asked hesitantly, "Somewhere that you can kill me in?"

"Somewhere that we cannot be interrupted in." The snake slithered closer to Amelia so she backed away slightly.

"He won't hurt you." He stated but the snake was still large and frightening to Amelia. "Put your hand out." Amelia did and her hand was shaking. She was scared, cold and now having to stroke a snake which kills people.

He signalled the snake to come back to his side when he realised that she was shaking so much. As he walked up to her she backed off slightly worried for her life after what he said back at the Malfoy manor.

He leaned in to her ear and whispered, "I won't hurt you either." Amelia was breathing heavily and her breath could be clearly seen in the cold cave. "You disobeyed me."

"You were being unreasonable." She said as he was walking away from her slightly.

"Did you mean what you said. About the marriage to that boy."

"I don't know dad." This made him turn slightly to face her, she never really called him dad and meant it.

"You seemed to like it when he was doing those things to you, embracing you, kissing you, filling your head with only him."

"You didn't like it though." She replied with guts, standing up to him.

"He is using you, he doesn't actually love you, he just wants to get to the top."

"It's not always like that. Maybe he does actually like me, he has always been the one there when you were not."

"I am now, but you wanted to go to that school. It won't teach you anything you don't know. I can teach you instead." He started yelling slightly

"I want to be normal."

"Then you should have just told me, I could have made that happen without you going to that school. I don't want you going back there."

"I just want to be a normal person." She repeated in a monotone voice

"You're not though, you are going to be more powerful than anyone can imagine. You will out do me by far. It's why I need to keep you away from wasters."

"Then be more like good dad. Be honest. I know what happened to my mother, what you did."

"She had to die, people like that have no place in the world."

"Then where is my place dad?" She was close to crying thinking her dad may kill her like he killed her mother.

"Right now with me, I will make sure you always have a place." He stated with a little sorrow.

"I... I want my place to be with Draco." She admitted.

"You can't."

"Why can I not?" She yelled.

"You just can't." He said bluntly.

"I am leaving, this is stupid."

"You can try but you won't be able to, I have enchanted the place." He said gleefully

"What else do you want?" She asked interested about what else he could possibly want from her.

"To straighten out the rules."

"Hurry it up then, its cold and that snake of yours is disturbing." She looked at it on the floor as it tried to get closer to her father.

"No going to that school, no mixing with people I do not approve with, no disobeying me when I tell you something."

"You might as well tell me not to live or you should just shut me away from the world." She said quietly but distantly.

"When you agree we can leave."

"And if I don't agree?"

"Then you won't have an easy life." He stated bluntly clearly not wanting her to choose that.

She stared him out for a little while until she said "There's one condition. I want to still be able to see Draco Malfoy, I don't care how you ask me to be with him as long as I can be with him."

* * *

Draco Malfoy was sitting in his room reflecting on the night. The kiss which he fully immersed with Amelia in. The look that she had on her face when they parted was full or lust and love. The look she had when her father said he would kill her.

So much emotion for one poor girl, for one beautiful girl, the love of his life.

_"Okay Amelia you may see the boy but only if you follow in my path, the one I make for you..."_

She didn't deserve it but then again he probably didn't deserve to have such a girl like her.

_"... You may do whatever you want with the boy, but when you turn 18 you must either marry him..."_

Maybe he would never even get to see her again if her dad gets his way but maybe, just maybe he will get to see her. It will go the right way for him. The right way for them as a couple.

_"...or you have to kill him with your own power."_


End file.
